


Snowballs

by Eastofthemoon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Berk teens are attempting to build a new outpost, but get interrupted when a snowball is thrown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

> With the new Race to the Edge season starting tomorrow, I decided to post a new HTTYD drabble. Enjoy!

Hiccup glanced over his design plans before gazing up onto the built structure of the new outpost. “It’s looking good, guys.”

“It better!” Snotlout snapped as he hammered. “My hands are freezing! And, can I just say again I don’t get why we need an outpost all this pile of ice!”

“Because with the dragon hunters we need to have a proper outpost on Glacier Island,” Astrid said as Stormfly finished adding more logs to the pile. She climbed off her dragon and shot a glare at Snotlout. “So, we’re getting this thing built.”

Snotlout growled. “That’s all we’ve been doing for the last week!” He counted on his fingers. “Building, training, saving Hiccup from his flight suit version 10 or whatever! When do we get a break?!”

“Was it 10?” Tuffnut asked as he leaned against a post. “I thought it was 11?”

“It was 10.5,” Hiccup muttered as he rolled up his design. “But that doesn’t matter. With Viggo out there, we need to be more prepared than ever.”

“I agree,” Fishlegs said slowly, but he sheepishly held up a finger from where he had been hammering. “But..I kind of have to agree. We’ve been working day and night.” He sighed as he turned his back to them. “Meatlug and I haven’t been in our rock garden for days.”

Hiccup winced and rotated his shoulders. He couldn’t deny he was tired too. They barely had time to eat and sleep with all the extra work they’ve been putting in their training and trying to improve their defences.

Who knew what Viggo was planning? They had to at least try to stay ahead of them. For the last few weeks, Hiccup had been studying and reviewing every possible backup plan he could think off. His brain had been in overtime hoping he could find some master plan that could outsmart Viggo. 

He lost a few nights sleep over it, much to Toothless’s dismay. The Night Fury made it clear he disapproved of Hiccup’s new nonstop work schedule.

A gentle growl caused Hiccup to glance to the side where Toothless, Hookfang and Meatlug were currently rolling and burying their faces into the snow drifts.

At least someone gets to have a bit of fun, Hiccup thought with a half smile, and then turned to the rest of the group. Dragons needed to have breaks too.

“I get what you’re saying,” Hiccup said, “and we’ll try to take a break, but we need to get this outpost done first.”

Snotlout sighed as he grumbled. “Yeah, yeah,” he said as he turned his back to him.

Hiccup sighed as he felt Astrid touch his shoulder.

“You know, I am the last person to say this...but maybe we do need to take a break,” she said with a smile. “We got to be prepared, but if we don’t take some kind of break soon we’ll be too ragged if the hunters do suddenly attack..”

“I know,” Hiccup said as his fists tightened. “But I feel like I can’t just sit around doing nothing, while I wait for Viggo to make his next move. I have to do something.” His face winced in frustration. Hiccup still kicked himself for losing the Dragon Eye. He should have thought through his plan more. He should have seen the trap. He should have-

“We can’t change the past, Hiccup,” Astrid said. “Best we can do is keep moving forward.”

Hiccup sighed. He knew Astrid was right, but still-

“Ow!” 

All heads turned to Snotlout who was fuming as he wiped the snow from his face. “All right! Who threw that snowball?!”

Hiccup sighed as the twins cackled. “Guys, come on, we need to focus-”

“It was you two, wasn’t it?” Snotlout cried as he shot an accusing finger at them.

The twins continued to laugh as they shook their heads. “Nope,” said Ruffnut. “Not us!”

“Yeah, right!” Snotlout sneered. “Your faces are screaming ‘I did it’!”

Tuffnut rolled his eyes. “Dude, if it was us, we’d lovingly take the credit, but we didn’t.”

“They have a point,” Astrid said as she folded her arms.. “When have they ever denied throwing a snowball?”

“There’s a first time for everything!” Snotlout continued. “And if you think-OW!”

Another snowball whacked Snotlout in the side of his face. All eyes looked to the direction the snowball came from, which was where the twins stood.

“Hey, whoa!” Ruffnut said as she and her brother stepped in front of Snotlout. “That seriously wasn’t us?”

“It must be a snowball throwing ghost!” Tuffnut cried and jabbed a finger at his sister. “And you said they didn’t exist!”

Hiccup scratched his chin and looked to the dragons. They were staring at the teens curiously, and seemed quite relaxed. If there was an intruder afoot, they would be more alert. So, who was throwing the snowballs?

He looked around, but then froze as his eyes landed on Fishlegs. “Um..Fishlegs,” he began, “where did you get those snowballs?”

Fishlegs paused from the work he was doing and turned to see the small pile of snowballs at his feet. “Huh?! Where did these come from?!” he asked.

The other teens stared in shock, except for Snotlout who snarled. “Ha! So, it was you!”

“What? No, it wasn’t!!” Fishlegs cried.

“It’s clearly was you!” Snotlout cried.

“The quiet ones always crack,” Tuffnut grumbled.

“It wasn’t me!” Fishlegs cried. “Where’s your proof?”

“Um…,” Hiccup said, not sure if he should add to this. “Well, there are the snowballs at your feet.”

“They weren’t here a minute ago!” Fishlegs cried as he stepped out in front of Astrid to confront Snotlout. “I swear!”

“Because you made them!” Ruffnut said. “Duh!”

“It wasn’t me!”

“Alright! Calm down!” Hiccup said as he waved his arms. “No need to overreact here-Snotlout, what are you doing?”

Snotlout cackled loudly as he formed a snowball. “Payback! TAKE THIS!”

Fishlegs yelped as he ducked, but Astrid proved unable to dodge fast enough as the snowball slammed against her face.

Snotlout froze as Astrid wiped away the snow and revealed the fury underneath.

“Uh...okay, look,” Snotlout said as he took a step back. “I didn’t mean to hit you-”

WHACK! The snowball slammed directly into Snotlout’s face.

“Ha!” Astrid cried with a fist in the air. “There’s payback!”

The twins manically looked gleeful as they quickly formed snowballs.

“Guys,” Hiccup warned in his best firm Stoick like tone. “Don’t you dare-”

“SNOWBALL WAR!” they declared as they rapidly proceeded to toss snowballs left and right.

Hiccup dodged and sighed as control slipped through his fingers. Helplessly, Astrid, Snotlout and even Fishlegs ducked for cover and threw their own snowballs.

“Come on!” Hiccup grumbled. “Guys, we need to work-”

He had no sweet clue who threw it, or which direction it came from, but suddenly a snowball hit the back of his head and send him face first into the snow.

Silently, Hiccup sat up, looked at the chaos of flying snow before and wiped his face. He had it! All the stress, and work he’d been putting himself through had known reached it’s breaking point.

“THIS. MEANS. WAR!!” he muttered and wasted no time to make his own ammon. Oh, he was SO not going to lose this one!

 

Off to the side, Toothless chuckled to himself amused. Barf and Belch growled pleased as Stormfly squawked to the Night Fury “Think they’ll ever figure out it was us that tossed the first snowballs?”

“Nah!” Hookfang growled. “My human has still yet to figure out I’ve been using his sword to sharpen my claws for the last five months.”

Toothless grinned, and growled. “Besides, they needed the stress relief.”

“I’ll make more snowballs,” Meatlug growled as she started to roll more up with her snot. “Feel a bit bad framing my human though.”

“Ah, it’s fine,” Barf growled. 

“Yeah,” said Belch. “It’ll toughen him up!”

Toothless chuckled amused as he watched his own human smiling and laughing for the first time in weeks. Hopefully, if his planned worked, Hiccup will wear himself out so much he’ll get a full night sleep tonight.

Honestly, training humans would be so hard sometime. 

“Toothless! Help me!” Hiccup cried.

“No way!” Snotlout snapped. “That’s cheating!”

Toothless grinned and swiftly rush to Hiccup’s side and join in on the fun.


End file.
